Driving Me Crazy
by allsmiles4
Summary: UhOh, Kagomes just got her licence, and she offers to take Inuyasha for a ride. What will happen, what buttons will be pressed and what the heck was she thinking?
1. License

"I"VE GOT IT!" Kagome yelled as she fell onto the forest floor on the other side of the well.

"Got what?" asked Inuyasha reaching down to lift her up.

"My license" said Kagome with that sparkle that only appears to those that have experienced this life altering greatness.

"Your what?" Inuyasha said scratching his head.

" My license its like a pass or a token that lets you drive a car, isn't it so exciting?" Kagome said as she did a twirl then promptly struck a pose with the said license between her first two fingers.

Faster than possible, Inuyasha snatched it away, and started sniffing it. "What the hell is so important about this piece of crap?"

"You better give that back or else Inuyasha" Kagome said while curling her fist by her sides.

Picking at the license then staring intently at the little photo "Whatever wench. I thought you had a bike. Those damn cars burn my nose and you just don't need them." Inuyasha brought it up to his mouth then took a big swipe of it with his tongue.

"Inuyasha! What the heck are you doing? Give that back right now!" Kagome stared to lunge towards him

"BLECH! That thing taste horrible. Here take it back." Said Inuyasha sticking out his tongue.

Kagome hurriedly took it back but not before wiping it on her scarf. "Thanks! Hey Inuyasha…"

"What is it wench?"

"Ummmm would you like to go for a ride with me?" said Kagome clasping her hands together and smiling up at Inuyasha.

" What are you talking about? You drag me around on that damn bike all the time and then I have to end up dragging it around and your sorry ass."

"SIT BOY"

"GAHHHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR WENCH?"

"For calling me names dog-boy!"

"YEAH YOUR ONE TO TALK!"

Kagome smiled sweetly and said "Ohhhhh…Inuyasha…."

"…..what?..."

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

"WENCH!"

"Sorry Inuyasha" said Kagome as she just as sweetly stepped towards him, but instead of going around she walked right on his sore back.

"KAGOME"

"Now that's more like it!" Kagome went over and sat on the edge of the well looking at her most prized possession.

It wasn't Inuyasha.

" Man I knew I should of done a quick check up before I got the picture taken. Oh well what can you do?" Kagome said while looking down at her picture.

"Oi! Wench, you'd better not sit me again or else." Inuyasha said while coming by to sit next to her.

"Mmmmmmhmmmm."

"Oi!"

"Yeah?"

"Whats your problem you keep staring at that thing like its Kouga or something"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Keh."

"Well I guess I can't argue, he is pretty cute."

"Keh….WHAT!"

"Hehehehe. Just kidding Inuyasha."

"Damn straight!"

"Miroku is so much cuter."

"Oi!"

"Sorry…. "

"Keh"

"Soooooo……anywho will you go on a ride with me in my car Inuyasha?"

"Keh"

"Please Inuyasha, I want you to be the first person I drive."

"Really?"

"Sure, plus the comedy insured would be hilarious."

"What?"

"Oh never mind. Lets go for a drive."

"Whatever wench."

"Ok, lets go!"

"Keh"

"Ladies first" said Kagome gesturing towards the well then Inuyasha

"Oi!" said Inuyasha hauling a laughing Kagome over his shoulder and leaping in the well.


	2. The Basics

Disclaimer: (I can't believe I forgot this bad boy) I don't own Inuyasha. I don't have a dollar to my name and I'm a pretty good person, so please don't sue me.

Onto the story.

Chapter Two

"I'll just be a second Inuyasha, let me go grab my purse and my keys." Kagome said skipping into the shrine.

"Keh, whatever."

'Stupid Wench dragging me around in her stupid smelly time.' said Inuyasha, tapping his foot expectedly.

"I'm back, ok lets go out to the car." Grabbing Inuyasha's hand and pulling him towards her car Kagome could hardly wait.

"Oi, Wench, what's that thing in your hand?"

"Oh, you mean your hand? It is slightly clammy."

"Keh, not that." said Inuyasha, quickly retrieving his hand.

"Oh you mean these" said Kagome jingling the keys.

"Yeah they smell odd, kinda like every thing else around here."

"Yeah…WHAT? I do not smell, Inuyasha!"

"Keh"

"Yeah, well "keh" back at ya."

Reaching the bottom of the steps the duo reached their destination.

Of coarse Inuyasha reacted typically.

'shhinnnk'

"Would you put that thing away Inuyasha!"

"Oi, wench that thing is Tetsusaiga, and its' saved your life more than once."

"Shut up! I know that. Can you please just put it away? We are out in the middle of the street, anyone could see, and besides my precious wouldn't harm anyone."

"Precious? What the hell?"

"My car, Inuyasha."

"Keh" said Inuyasha with a small tint of pink dusted on his cheeks.

"Inuyasha, did you think I meant you…?"

"Keh, no way."

"Anywho, lets get this trip started." Kagome brought her keys up and pressed the little button that would unlock the doors.

'beep beep, click'

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"I was just unlocking the car Inuyasha, that way we could go inside."

"Inside? Why would we go inside?"

sweat drop

"Ummm, so I can drive us around."

"Oi! Kagome I don't trust this thing, you say it wouldn't do anything but I heard it speak."

"Inuyasha that was just me pressing a button. Now, relax, lets just get into the car and I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Keh"

"Lets go. Ok, now get in."

"In? Where do I "get in"?"

"Open the door dog butt."

"What did you say?"

cough "Nothing, just grab the handle like this, open the door, then climb in and sit…"

BAM

"WENCH!"

"Opps… oh well once you've recovered get on in."

After a brief interlude, Inuyasha gets up.

"Lets go wench."

"Ok, now get in."

Inuyasha grabbed the handle, and stood there.

…

"Oi, wench this isn't working."

"Well, duh dog-boy, you have to pull it. Not just stand there caressing the thing."

"Keh. I knew that." said Inuyasha, finally crawling in the passenger's side, next to Kagome.

"It's about time. Now buckle up."

"Huh?"

"Like this" said Kagome, grabbing the end of the seatbelt and crossing it over her body then securing it in place.

"Oh" Inuyasha grabbed the seatbelt and tried to mimic Kagome's earlier actions.

To say he failed miserably would be a compliment.

"Geeze, Inuyasha you're really bad at this. Here, stop, and let me do it."

Inuyasha stopped trying to conquer the seatbelt and let Kagome take over. He decided it wasn't all that bad. Considering Kagome was practically on top of him, was probably what did it.

"Ok, now that that is over we can start up the car and hit the road." Kagome said picking up her keys.

"Oi, wench I think you're losing it."

"Probably. I've been around you too much."

"Keh"

"Well, as nice as this is lets go" Kagome said turning the key into the ignition.

That was about the time hell started.

Wow! I never realized all what went into writing. It's a lot of work but I enjoy it.

This is my first, and I enjoy it.

Thankyou every one who stopped by.

AC

allsmiles4

Until next time…


End file.
